


Desert Dust'em

by bleumysti



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Frenemies, Goodbyes, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleumysti/pseuds/bleumysti
Summary: Before Jenna leaves town, unemployed and with a bruised heart, she let's off some steam with an unexpected source, the hot doc she kinda hates, Kyle Valenti. Calenti Feels.





	Desert Dust'em

_**Fandom:** Roswell, New Mexico_

_**Pairing:** Jenna Cameron & Kyle Valenti (Calenti)🔥_

_**Rating:** Umm, It’s a bit smutty. T/M (?) Avert your eyes, kiddies._

_**A/N: **I whipped this up for my love, [@michaeldeluca](https://tmblr.co/m-sd19XLFv_-CYfrXNyTKxw), who adores the woefully underrepresented Calenti ship.💙 But since there are more Calenti shippers out there, enjoy! :)_

—

Saying goodbye to the desert life was harder than she thought.

It had a certain magic that drew her in and reminded her of the best days spent in an unconscionably bad war zone.

But she’s checking out of this war. It’s not her fight. She knows it’s something – something much bigger than the bits and pieces they were afforded.

She’s not one for backing down from a fight either, but there’s too much history here. There’s too much betrayal, and part of fighting is knowing and trusting the people you stand shoulder to shoulder with down in the trenches; she’s not sure she trusts anyone in this desert wasteland anymore.

She needs a fresh start, and a clear head, and to be close to Charlie.

There’s nothing left in Roswell for her. Not anymore.

She ponders this while sitting on the bed of her truck. She flicks the ashes from the cigarette she’s smoking and watches the New Mexican sunset one last time.

She hears something at her five. She grabs at her holster only to remember she turned her service pistol in hours ago and her personal arsenal is packed away. She reminds herself that she doesn’t have a monopoly on the desert, even the remote parts.

Kyle comes into her peripheral, and she rolls her eyes, takes a long drag or her cigarette and tilts her head to the side to get a better view.

He’s jogging in loose black basketball shorts and running shoes. He’s shirtless and glorious. His torso has a sheen of sweat, and his muscles twist and contort with each move. He has a nice rhythm going like he’s been at a while.

He’s wearing Beats headphones, and he’s completely unaware of her unabashedly staring him down. She wets her lips and runs her tongue across them before wrapping it around the cigarette again and taking another pull.

She blows out a puff of smoke, her eyes still raking over his form. She can tell the moment he spots her because of his slight frown.

He raises his brow, her ogling far from subtle, and shakes his head slightly as he jogs toward her.

He takes his headphones off and muffled music fills the air. “Cam.”

“Kyle,” she returns watching a bead of sweat trickle down his sternum.

He’s breathing heavy and trying to catch his breath. “Those are bad for your health.”

She wants to tell him that war was bad for her health and everything since has been coping, but they’re not close, and he hasn’t earned her past.

“Jogging with headphones on is bad for your safety.” She takes one last pull of the cigarette before flicking it to the ground. She nods at him, and he steps closer and stomps it out.

She inhales. Despite his strenuous activity, he smells divine, delectable even. She openly stares at his broad shoulders, his biceps, the hard form of his pecs and abs, and the fuzzy happy trail that starts at his navel and dips down into his–

“Uhh,” he steps back. He looks at her, surprised by her forwardness, and based on the red tinge to his high cheekbones and the tips of his ears, a little embarrassed.

“I’m still a woman, Kyle; but you know that.”

He has the good mind to look ashamed. “I’m sorry about that. That’s not like me, not anymore.”

“I was in the army, Doc. I’ve heard much worse, and I’m used to being a girl infiltrating the boys club.” She shrugs. There’s no bad blood between them. For a civilian, Kyle’s a good guy. She trusts that in her absence, Alex Manes has a great partner.

She’s not one for being the third wheel anyway. She’s tired of it.

“You were built to be a soldier, you know?” It goes beyond the physical. He’s loyal, dedicated, and pragmatic.

“I’m a lover – a healer, not a fighter,” he responds.

She leans in close, coming to his chin from where she’s perched on the truck bed. “Who says you can’t be all three, Valenti?”

He smirks. “Touche. I thought you left,” he says. He’s studying her, and she frowns.

“I am leaving. Had to enjoy this view one last time,” she waves at the sunset, and he nods but doesn’t say anything.

A silence befalls them, and it’s more comfortable than she cares to admit.

“I think what you did – covering for Max – it was brave,” he says. He’s leaning beside her in the truck bed now.

“More like stupid,” she snorts. “But it was the right thing to do at the time.”

He nods knowingly, his eyes are intense on the side of her face, but she doesn’t look at him.

“Love makes you do stupid things,” he sighs as if he’s speaking from experience, and maybe he is. “Everyone in this town is in love with Max Evans.”

“Is everyone in this town in love with Liz Ortecho?” She shoots it back as a friendly jab, but it sounds more acidic than she intends.

He gives her a sympathetic smile, and she feels like she somehow gave him too much.

“I’m not in love with Liz,” Kyle says. “I love her, don’t get me wrong, but I always knew we weren’t meant to be,” he stares out into space as though he’s deep in thought, and she stares at him.

“We were friends. We still are, and she brought out the best in me. She was safe, and I made her feel safe. We were –are – comfortable, you know?

” I love her, and I will always love her. I’ll do anything for her, but I’m not in love with her. We were never like that,“ he scratches at his chin and shrugs.

“It’s crazy, isn’t it?” She kicks at the dirt. “Being drawn to things you know you can’t have? Is that your thing?”

“Emotionally unavailable women with one foot always out the door?” He steals a look at her– heated– and she doesn’t miss it. “Yeah, Liz broke me in with that. Haven’t shaken it since,” he jokes. “You?”

“Unavailable people who are in love with someone else is on my list,” she scoffs. “I’m usually the runner,” she gives him a soft smile. “I guess I have a knack for finding decent guys and having shitty timing.”

“I know something about that too,” his grin is flirty. “You’re no one’s second fiddle, Cam,” Kyle says quietly. “You’re a great person, and someone will be smart enough to see that and reciprocate.”

“No need to get all sappy on me, Doc. I know,” she snaps back. Then softer, “Ditto though.”

“Until then, you just–”

“Get under someone else to get over someone,” she deadpans loving the way she catches him off guard with her blunt nature.

“Yeah,” he jokes.“That’s exactly what the doctor orders.” He hops off the truck bed and stands in front of her. “Take care, Cam.”

“Oh, I can,” she says seductively. The heels of her boots lock around his calves and pull him forward into the space between her legs. “But I don’t want to. You’re not going to give me a hero’s goodbye? I’m offended.”

He’s startled, but it becomes something more, and he leans into her space, hands pressed down on each side of her and caging her in.

She shudders at his proximity. He’s practically nose to nose with her now. “I don’t think that’s what they meant when they said support our troops.”

She laughs, and he joins her but doesn’t back away.

“You’re trying to get me arrested for public indecency?” His breath is hot against her face, and the heat of his body so close to hers makes her pulse race.

“From what I recall, you didn’t have a problem with it before,” she breathes, chasing after his lips with hers. His scent is intoxicating. “I did interrupt your workout, but you can get that cardio in another way.”

He has the good sense to look embarrassed, but then he practically short- circuits when she runs her nail down his bare chest and raises her brow in askance. “Yes?”

His dark eyes blaze, and he nods. Her lips fasten to his hot and heavy before he can finish nodding his head.

He pulls away for a breath.“Shit,” he mutters under his breath. Then he’s back on her again, falling forward until they’re in a heap in the bed of her truck.

“Birth control,” she gasps between wet, hot kisses. “I’m assuming …”

“I’m all cleaaaa–” he moans when she wraps her hand around his dick through his shorts. “Wow. OK,” he grunts.

She flips him over until she’s on top, and she pulls her shirt over her head. Her loose ponytail comes undone, and her blond, wavy hair falls just above her bare breasts.

“Make me forget, Doc,” she rasps as she grinds into him. He goes for her belt buckle, unzipping her pants, and she pulls his face into her neck, eyes rolling back when he bites. “Make me fucking forget!”

And he does.

——


End file.
